Tales of Xillia: A Birthday Wish
by heroes1202
Summary: Eight years after the events of "ToX 2", Elle is turning sixteen but at her yearly birthday party, she reveals her heart's true wish: to see Ludger once more. Fortunately, it appears fate has shined on her as a spirit appears with an opportune chance to see Ludger again. Will she succeed or is her wish not strong enough to bring him back? Ludger x Elle story.
1. Ch 1: Elle's Secret Wish

_Hey there. My name is Elle, but my full name is Elle Mel Marta. I'm fifteen years old, just turning sixteen today who attends school and mostly lives with my foster guardians, Nova and Vera, in Trigleph of Elympios. You see, I had such a grand adventure when I was eight years old, something NO girl at that age would be strong enough to withstand or overcome alone. It all started when my home came under attack by strange men and my daddy sent me away to protect me._

_Along the way, I met and became great friends with Ludger Kresnik, a man who I did not realize until near the end of my journey was my true father. But Ludger was not the only people I got to meet over the course of our trip together. I met so many like Jude Mathis, Milla Maxwell, Leia Rolando, Rowen, Elize and Teepo, Alvin, Muzet, even King Gaius of Rieze Maxia! I had so many wonderful memories of the times we spent together back then and I keep in very good touch with everyone now that I'm in my teen years._

_But, even with my sixteenth birthday nearing, there is just one thing I really have been wishing for ever since I was a child...one last chance...one last moment with my daddy, Ludger..._

**_Tales of Xillia: A Birthday Wish_**

**_Chapter 001: Elle's Secret Wish_**

_~ Trigleph Streets | Early Afternoon ~_

Our story begins on the streets of Trigleph in Elympios, just shortly after Elle got out of school. She was seen wearing her Elympion themed school uniform and carrying her things in a backpack on her back. At her side was Pollo, a kitten of Rollo, strolling at an even pace next to her. The kitten had always followed Elle wherever and would even wait outside of school for her at times. As she continued along down the sidewalk, she would occasionally glance to Pollo, who would just mew at her. Elle chuckled.

"I can't believe you waited for me outside of school again. You know Vera and Nova are going to worry about you when you sneak out of the house like that." Elle teased. The pair came to a stop as Pollo pawed herself on Elle's leg. Elle smiled and picked up Pollo, holding her comfortably in her arms. She then continued on, heading back to her home.

"I forgot to ask this morning...but do you remember what today is Pollo?" Elle asked. The cat looked up at her before gently tilting its head. Elle giggled.

"It's my birthday. Today I'm turning sixteen. That makes me OFFICIALLY old enough to do plenty of things...like get myself a job to help out...maybe even learn to drive a car...they HAVE been talking about evolving the way people travel around Elympios on the news." she said. Pollo merely mewed again before rubbing her head against Elle's chest.

"And, if I know those caretakers of mine, they've got SOMETHING planned for me. You saw how "casual" Vera was this morning and how Nova looked like she was ready to blow everything. I can TELL when those two are scheming something." she smirked. Just then, she heard her GHS ringtone going off in her pocket. With one hand still holding Pollo, she reached into her pocket and took out her GHS.

"Hello? Oh. Hi Alvin." she answered. On the other end, Alvin lightly chuckled.

"Yo. Hope I didn't catch you at a bad time or anything." he said. Elle shook her head.

"No. Not really. I was just coming out of school. I was on my way home. Why? Do you need something?" Elle asked.

"Well, first off, I wanted to wish someone a happy sixteenth birthday for starters. And second, I wondered if you might be free to come see me and Yurgen for a minute. We had...something to give you." Alvin asked. Elle came to a pause, stopping dead in her tracks with the phone pressed to her ear.

"Lemme guess...Nova wants you to keep me AWAY from home for whatever crazy scheme you have up your sleeve this time." Elle replied. The conversation fell silent as Elle's eyes shifted to her phone. On the other end, she started to hear Alvin chuckle.

"Actually...those two chicks don't have anything to do with this. I just felt like giving you my birthday gift first." he said "So...think you can swing by the seahaven for a sec?" Elle sighed.

"All right Alvin. I'll be there. I'm nearing the commercial district now. I'll see ya there." she said. Hanging up her phone, she put down Pollo and asked the kitty politely to head back to the house. With a mew, Pollo started off on her own, leaving Elle to head down to the seahaven. But as she made her way into the commercial district, she came to a stop when she spotted someone with baggy light silver hair and a blue shirt. She lightly gasped before rushing over, automatically grabbing onto the man's shoulder.

"L-Ludger?! Y-You're ali-!" she exclaimed, stopping when she saw someone else's face. She gasped and quickly snapped out her daze before apologizing.

"S-Sorry. You...reminded me of someone for a minute. I...thought you were him..." she said. She then rushed off with an embarrassed look on her face.

_~ A While Later... | Trigleph Seahaven Inn ~_

After cutting through the Commercial District, Elle arrived at the seahaven and proceeded straight for the inn. Upon arrival, she scanned the room before catching sight of Alvin waving his hand, seated at a booth with Yurgen next to him.

"Yo! Glad you could make it!" Alvin called. Elle smiled as she hurried over to the booth, taking a seat next to Yurgen. Alvin reached into his coat pocket before pulling out a small wrapped box.

"Here. This is from Yurgen and me. Hope you like it." he said with a wink. Taking the box, Elle unwrapped the bow and peeked inside, seeing a bright gold pen. It was a push pen with a black silver point and clicker.

"Huh? A...pen?" Elle asked, viewing it over. She then stopped when she felt something next to her thumb. Looking beneath, she saw her name engraved near the top.

"Oh cool! It has my name on it!" she laughed. Alvin smirked.

"Yeah. Had it custom made too. Heh. Trust me. You wouldn't believe what I had to do to get your name engraved on it. It didn't come cheap, so promise me you won't lose it?" he asked. Elle chuckled.

"Why would I lose a birthday gift? Heh heh. Its really nice. Thanks Alvin." she replied. Alvin then looked to Yurgen, giving a nod.

"Actually, there's a bit more. This time from Yurgen." he hinted. Elle turned to Yurgen, seeing him passing an envelope to her.

"I know its not as fancy as Alvin's gift, but I wanted to give you something also. You're turning sixteen after all and sixteen's pretty big of a deal." he said. Elle smiled.

"Thanks you guys." she said. Alvin smirked as he casually slunk in his chair.

"Say, while you're here, care to have a drink? It's on me." Alvin said. He received quiet glares from Elle and Yurgen, both with a sort of disgusted look on their face.

"Hmm? What's with you two?" he asked.

"Alvin...you KNOW I'm too young to drink, right?" she asked. But Alvin chuckled.

"That's NOT what I meant! Geesh. You're starting to sound like Jude. Anyway, come on. Lemme treat ya to a drink before ya head home." he said "And no, it doesn't have to be alchoholic." Elle kept her glare before eventually breaking into a smile.

"Okay. Why not? Milk please." she said. Alvin smirked.

"That's the face I like to see on the birthday girl. One glass comin' right up!" he laughed. As he called for the waiter, Elle looked nearby and saw a pair of figures, a father and his daughter, at an opposite end booth. As she looked on, she envisioned herself when she was little with Ludger.

"Ludger..." she muttered softly.

**_~ TALES OF XILLIA ~_**

_~ Trigleph Living District | A While Later ~_

We later find Elle returning to her apartment, joined shortly after by Alvin tagging along. As the two enter the elevator, she glances back at Alvin standing idly next to her.

"What?" he asked.

"All right. Spill it. What am I to expect when I get home?" she asked blandly. Alvin crossed his arms and looked away.

"Hey. I did my part and kept you away from the house long enough for them to finish. That's all I'm gonna say. You'll find out soon enough spoil sport." he said. Elle sighed, betting it was something really silly, knowing Nova. As the elevator came to a stop, they strolled along the hall before coming outside of Nova and Vera's apartment. She took out her key card and swiped it along the slot by the door lock. When the light turn green, she reached for the door knob and slowly opened the door.

"I'm home..." Elle muttered, pretending to sound as normal as she could. As she entered the room, the lights were pitch black. But in a flash, they suddenly turned on as noise poppers and confetti was thrown around the room. There were streamers hanging around the door frame as Elle saw Nova and Vera with bright smiles on their faces. Also in the room with them were Jude, Elize and Teepo, Rowen, Gaius and Leia.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY ELLE!" they all exclaimed. With confetti in her hair, Elle looked back to Alvin, who simply smiled.

"Yeah. Happy birthday squirt." he smirked. Leia hurried over and took hold of one of Elle's arms, alongside Elize.

"C'mon! Come in! Come in! You've got birthday presents to open birthday girl!" Leia laughed. Elize giggled.

"Yeah! Hurry up!" she added. Alvin closed the door behind them as she was brought to the dining room table. She then saw Vera taking a seat next to her.

"Sorry for the mess Elle. But you know how Nova feels about making any celebration into a party." she said. Elle nodded.

"Yeah. I know. I was expecting this...so don't worry." she replied. She looked nearby and saw Pollo curled up next to the old cat, Rollo. Just then, there came a knock at the door.

"Hmm? Oh now what?" Elle asked. As she went to the door, she opened it to see another surprise. Standing at the doorway was Milla and Muzet.

"Hello. I hope we're not late for the party." Milla asked.

"Happy birthday pee-wee." Muzet added. Elle's smile grew more as she invited the two of them inside. With the whole gang back together, merriment ensued as banter filled the air between everyone. They shared food and drinks, all sorts of stories about recent events and Elle was given a birthday gift from each of her friends. As the festivities continued, she would constantly keep seeing a ghostly vision of Ludger at the party, sharing a smile himself.

_~ A While Later ~_

Brought to the party was a birthday cake, made by Nova and Vera, with icing decorating the cake in her likeness. It was decorated with sixteen different colored candles and small strawberries turned upside down. It was carried to the table by Nova.

"Here ya go Ellie. One annual birthday cake." Nova smiled. Elle smiled as she looked on at the cake resting before her. Everyone gathered around nearby as Muzet gently turned off the lights with the candles being the only source of lumination.

"Go ahead Elle. Make a wish...any wish you want." Nova said. Everyone looked on at Elle while she looked across the table. But just like before, when she looked at the empty seat, she couldn't help but envision Ludger's smiling face looking at her. A small tear came to her eye as it dripped off her face and onto the cake. When Elle didn't blow out the candles, the others started to worry.

"Elle?" Jude asked.

"W-What's wrong? Don't you wanna blow out your candles?" Leia asked. Teepo and Elize looked to each other.

"Maybe she's so happy that she doesn't have anything to wish for." Teepo blurted. Eyes briefly shifted to the plush before turning back to Elle, now starting to shed more tears. Soon, the sounds of her sniffles and wheeping caught their attention.

"Tears? Elle, what are you crying about?" Milla asked. Elle remained silent until she burst into tears, startling everyone.

"I...I...I MISS LUDGER!" she exclaimed. Everyone fell silent, letting Elle continue her crying. She covered her face with her hands.

"Miss Elle..." Rowen muttered. Nova and Vera looked at each other.

"She must be having "those dreams" again..." Nova said. Vera nodded. The two girls gently patted Elle's shoulder.

"Ellie...honey. C'mon. Dry those eyes." Nova muttered sweetly. But Elle brushed off their hands before rising from her seat. She turned to the others with tears in her eyes.

"I...I can't help it! S-So much today reminded me of him! I...I thought I got over the fact that Ludger was gone! B-But I can't! I...I CAN'T forget him! Not now! Not ever!" she exclaimed. She looked at her presents before turning to the cake.

"Nova...you wanted me to make a wish?" Elle asked. Nova lightly nodded before Elle started biting her lower lip.

"Then...here's my wish! The same wish I make every year! BRING LUDGER BACK!" she exclaimed. She then shoved her way away from her friends before making her way into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

"Has she always...done this?" Jude asked. Nova nodded.

"Yes. Every birthday, she secretly regrets what you say happened so many years ago and cries herself to sleep in her room. If anything, the only wish she could want is to be reunited with Ludger." Vera explained. Everyone was dead silent afterwards.

"Oh man...poor Elle." Leia muttered. In her room, Elle continued to sniffle and cry, burying her face in her bed pillow. Her memories of Ludger flooded her mind. The last memory she saw was Ludger turning to her with a smile before abruptly vanishing.

"Ludger...please. D-Don't leave me..." she sniffled.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	2. Ch 2: The Opportunity of a Lifetime

**_Tales of Xillia: A Birthday Wish_**

**_Chapter 002: An Opportunity of a Lifetime_**

As Elle remained locked in her room, endlessly crying her eyes out into her pillow, we rejoin Jude and others in the other room, seated around the table with Nova and Vera.

"Wow. I still can't believe Ludger's sacrifice hurt Elle that much." Leia said. Nova nodded.

"Yeah. Its really hard for her...and she always does stuff like this on her birthday." she explained.

"Ever since we lost president Bakur, Ludger and Julius, the Spirius Corporation fell apart and many people lost their jobs. Its only thanks to you all that Nova and I learned what happened. But every year...Elle always has the same nightmare. We often hear her crying out Ludger's name at night in her sleep." Vera added "We tried to help and comfort her, but losing Ludger was something her heart could never mend." Jude fell silent, remembering the look on Ludger's face before he vanished.

"Still...hard to believe the guy had the guts to give up his own life to save Elle's. I respect that." Alvin commented. Milla nodded.

"Yes. Ludger was a brave man." she said.

"But, you guys, this is just horrible. Elle is crying her eyes out...knowing that Ludger is gone forever. We shouldn't be in here talking like this. We should be trying to help her." Elize blurted. She felt Rowen's hand patting her shoulder.

"It's all right miss Elize. Sometimes it is good for one's spirits to cry when they need to." Rowen said. Gaius nodded.

"But still...to think it's haunted her for so long..." Muzet muttered, glancing towards Elle's door.

_~ Inside Elle's Room ~_

We view back inside Elle's room, finding the teenage girl still crying into her pillow. She slowly rises from her pillow, eyeing a small stuffed animal near her pillow. It was a hand stitched plush of Ludger, something Elle made in school. With eyes still full of tears, she reached out to it and gently took its hand, pulling it close to her. She hugged the doll tightly in her arms.

"Daddy..." she whined. As she closed her eyes, the memories of Ludger came flooding through her mind, starting when they first joined together at the Trigleph Station and up to the end where Ludger became a catalyst to save her.

"Why? Why'd you do it Ludger? Y-You didn't have to die like that. I...I'm not even supposed to be here. I'm...I'm just...a fractured version of the Elle that could've been." she sniffled. As she hugged the doll tighter, we flash back to Nova and Vera with the others.

"To tell you guys the truth...I feel super bad that...I never got to say goodbye to Ludger. I mean...he didn't have to go and pull that crazy stunt...without telling me!" Nova shouted. Vera looked to her sister as the others seemed a bit surprised.

"W-Wait. Nova? Are you saying...?" Jude asked. Nova nodded.

"Yes. My sister was starting to fall in love with Ludger...just about around the same time he first was forced into his debt. She admired his determination to not only working hard to repay it, but also the dedication he had for his friends and his work. Of course, with his passing...his debt vanished alongside him." she said. Nova sniffled.

"G-Geez Vera. Don't talk about Ludger like that. Y-You know...it makes my heart ache everytime you talk about Ludger that way." she sniffled. Vera adjusted her glasses.

"Sorry Nova. But its the truth. You and Elle should be happy for him, knowing that he gave his own life to protect the people precious to him. There's no way we could've changed the outcome." Vera said. But strangely, Muzet seemed too quiet, her eyes glaring off.

"Actually...there may be ONE..." she muttered. Her words quickly caught the attention of the others in the room.

"Muzet? What is it?" Gaius asked.

"Well...I actually think there's one person in this whole world that could grant Elle's wish. It had been echoing in my head for a while now...ever since she blurted it out like that. I think...Elle needs to speak with Dawn." she explained. Milla seemed a bit surprised.

"Dawn? Y-You mean...the Spirit of Blessings?" she asked. Muzet nodded.

"Who's Dawn?" Alvin asked.

"Dawn is one of the stronger Great Spirits in this world. She only appears once every century or two, not the same way as we met Origin or Chronos. From what I can remember, she appears to only those who have a pure heart and is able to grant that pure one's wish." she said. Jude and the others looked on.

"My word. So there is a spirit that could even revive the fallen souls." Rowen said. Alvin nodded.

"Yeah. Will this world never cease to amaze me?" Alvin said. Jude put his hand to his chin.

"If what Muzet says is true...then we ought to see if there's a way we can summon Dawn and ask if she'll grant Elle's wish. But...the other factor is if whether or not Dawn has already filled her "once a century" quota." he said. Returning to Elle's room, we find Elle still clinging to her plush of Ludger, her eyes closed.

"L-Ludger...m-my wish..." she muttered, having fallen asleep amidst all her crying "P-Please...come back...to me..." Just then, there was a gentle glow coming from the center of the room, growing brighter and brighter with each passing second.

_"Little girl...human with the pure heart...do you have a wish?"_

The voice arouse Elle from her sleep, her eyes slowly squinting open to see the luminating sphere. She lightly gasped, now wide awake, before backing up slightly on her bed. Ludger's plush remained in her arms.

"W-Who...Who are you?" she asked. The light began to grow more as it started to take the shape of a humanoid. It soon transformed into a beautiful pure white maiden with long flowing golden hair and dressed in a golden robe. She hovered slightly above the floor as her green eyes opened, looking down on Elle.

"My name is Dawn, the Spirit of Blessings...and I have heard your wish, my dear." she said. Elle remained speechless, her eyes fixated on Dawn.

**_~ TALES OF XILLIA ~_**

Having caught the light luminating from the cracks in her door, Jude and the others hurried to the door. When they entered, they caught the sight of Elle and Dawn.

"Elle! Are you...? W-Whoa!" Nova gasped. Vera was speechless, quietly adjusting her glasses.

"H-Hold on. Is this...the spirit Muzet spoke of?" Elize asked. Muzet and Milla looked on at Dawn, the beautiful maiden turning her gaze towards them.

"Hello Maxwell...Muzet." she said. Alvin lightly whistled.

"Wow. That's one super cute spirit there, wouldn't ya say Rowen?" he teased. Rowen nodded.

"Indeed. You can just feel the majestic aura radiating from her power. So this is the spirit that grants wishes..." he muttered. Dawn lightly smiled at Rowen.

"Yes. Of course, I have a much more "free lance" way I work...unlike the trivial way it is to summon Origin." she said. She then turned to Elle.

"W-Wait. You're a spirit? And...you can grant any wish?" Elle asked. Dawn smiled.

"Yes. But I only grant the wish of one who is pure hearted and their heart's wish is loud enough. I have heard your crying heart and came to seek you out...Elle Mel Marta. You wish to see your father, Ludger Kresnik, correct?" she asked. Elle gasped.

"Y-You can bring Ludger back?!" Elle exclaimed. Dawn smiled.

"I believe you already answered that question when you asked if I can "grant a wish"." she teased "But yes. If you wish for Ludger Kresnik to return to your side, then I can make it so." Nova lightly gasped.

"L-Ludger..." she muttered. Dawn raised her hand and a strange glow came from her palm. It took the form of a golden ticket, falling into her hand before she faced Elle again.

"Wait. Now I remember. To have your wish granted, Dawn puts you through a little "test" to make sure the person making the wish truly wants it with all their heart." Muzet said. Jude glanced to her.

"What kind of "test"?" he asked.

"Here child. I will give you this. It is your Wish Ticket, an item you must bring back to me...in my realm within the next few days. If you are successful enough in finding the portal that leads to my realm and present this to me again...I will grant your wish and revive Ludger Kresnik." Dawn explained, passing the ticket into Elle's hand.

"So...all I got to do...is find you within the next few days...and I can have my wish grant?" she asked. Dawn nodded.

"I must warn you, however, that not many have passed this trial because they did not have the strength or the timer I set ran out. So...if you can pass my test, then I shall grant your wish." she said, suddenly starting to fade away as particles of light "I wish you the best of luck...Elle..." She then vanished, without a trace, leaving Elle holding the ticket in her hand. She looked down at her ticket and then to her Ludger plush.

"Don't worry daddy. You'll be home soon enough..." she muttered.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


End file.
